leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Shipping:OrangeShipping
---- OrangeShipping (Japanese; ケンカス KenKasu) is the belief in a romantic relationship between and . Misty and Tracey first met in The Lost Lapras. Tracey is a vocal fan of , and after realizing that knows him quite well, decides to join the group in the hopes of meeting his idol. At first, Misty didn't like the thought of a complete stranger simply inviting himself to their group, but soon they develop a great friendship while traveling the Orange Islands. There are many who will contend that the Orange Islands (the only series at present in which Tracey was part of the main cast) was more suggestive to a , and will state that Tracey even hinted at the relationship itself. Other people believe differently. When Ash finishes the Orange League, the group returns to his house. Here, they reunite with Brock, and Tracey stays with Professor Oak as Ash, Misty and Brock travel the Johto League. Misty and Tracey only meet again after the Johto League, when she receives word that she needs to return home to the Cerulean Gym. Though no longer traveling in the main cast, there are a series of side-episodes called Hosos which give details about Misty's activities as a Gym Leader. With Tracey and Misty now being allowed to interact with each other much more easily due to proximity, their friendship has been allowed to grow, and it is these episodes which many shippers will use to argue the plausibility of a romantic relationship developing between them. Evidence Misty's hints * Fit to be Tide : Misty seemed annoyed, even jealous, that Tracey was drawing pictures of the Mikan Island Gym Leader, Cissy. * In the Pink : Misty comments how much Tracey knows about Pokémon and then tells Ash, "He knows a lot more than you do." In an almost jealous reaction, Ash confronts the that Tracey was watching which makes it angry. Misty took shelter in Tracey's arms when the Rhyhorn threatened to charge them and Ash off a cliff. * Viva Las Lapras : Misty warns Tracey to be careful when he decides to alert Officer Jenny about the Lapras poachers. * The Rivalry Revival : Tracey announces that he is going to stay in Pallet Town and become Professor Oak's assistant. Misty is happy for him but also wished that he would come with her to the Johto region. * A Date With Delcatty : After Misty receives a letter from Georgio, she states she would like Tracey to come with her so she would feel more safe. However, stated that Misty couldn't go anywhere because she needed to do her chores. Misty then asks Tracey nicely if he could do her chores for her and that would accompany her. Tracey's hints * Bye Bye Psyduck : For the first time ever, Tracey witnesses Misty battling against another . Misty's battling skills leave a very good impression on Tracey. * The Mystery Menace : Tracey expresses concern about Misty when she gets kidnapped by the so-called "sewer monster". * Misty Meets Her Match : Misty is flattered by all the attention Rudy gives to her. When Rudy invites Misty to dinner, Tracey is somewhat disappointed that she would rather leave with Rudy than spend time with him and Ash. * Charizard Chills : Tracey offers Misty some cocoa after he notices how tired she was. This goes to show that he watches out for her. * The Pokémon Water War : Tracey doesn't want Misty to engage in a battle to put out the fire in the warehouse. Obviously, it's because he is afraid she would get hurt. Later on in the episode, a second fire starts and Misty offers to go and help fight it. Tracey then lends her his and to help out. * Pokémon Double Trouble : The group is offered to stay in Luana's hotel until Ash is ready for his gym battle. Tracey then comments, "This works out perfectly. Ash can have his battle and we can have a good time." By "we" he could have meant himself and Misty. * The Stun Spore Detour : Tracey expresses his sincere thanks to Misty for helping him and Ash recover from the . * A Date With Delcatty : Misty asks Tracey to do her chores for her so that she could confront the person who wrote the letter she received. Tracey, not being able to say no to her, agrees. * The Scheme Team : Misty's Azurill is introduced. Misty explains that Tracey gave it to her when it was an . This pertains to the fact that Tracey's Marill is the parent of Misty's Azurill. Other hints * Tracey has spent more time with Misty than he did with Ash despite being categorized as one of . Tracey is also the only one of Ash's friends to spend more time with another member of Ash's group than with Ash. The only other exceptions would be and Max as well as and , who are siblings. * A Way Off Day Off : Tracey's Marill and Misty's Togepi play together. They are first seen playing in the ocean. Later on, Marill lets Togepi play with its tail. * The Blue Badge of Courage : Sakura mistakes Tracey as Misty's boyfriend. In another episode, A Date With Delcatty, Casey makes the same mistake. * Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing! : Daisy would like Tracey to play the prince in her water ballet. The prince is the object of affection for Misty's character, the mermaid. There is even a scene in Daisy's fantasy of Misty and Tracey as their characters holding hands with hearts dancing around them. * The Right Place and The Right Mime : Misty and Tracey are in almost every scene together. At the end of the episode, Misty and Tracey use Azurill and Marill (respectively), together to attack with . * The Dream Continues! : When Ash asks Professor Oak if Tracey was around, Professor Oak informs Ash that Tracey was at the Cerulean Gym with Misty. Professor Oak's exact words were "As fate would have it, Misty invited him to the Cerulean Gym." Similarities * Misty and Tracey were the only two characters to own Generation II Pokémon prior to the Johto league saga. * Both are avid fans of Prima as seen in The Mandarin Island Miss-Match. Trivia * While Tracey seems to have a love for Pokémon, as seen in Tracey Gets Bugged (and has of ), Misty has a morbid fear of them. * In the English version of Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing!, the narrator notably shoots down the possibility of OrangeShipping. When mentioning that love was in the air, he states afterword, "No, it's not between Misty and Tracey." None of this was ever mentioned in the original version. Some fans see this as proof the of dub's preference for PokéShipping and that it may have considered OrangeShipping a threat. Alternate names * OrangeIslandShipping - identical to its original name, but with Island added in.